In the Eye of the Beholder
by Minuky K
Summary: Yuki knew who Tohru loved. He only wanted her to be happy. But when he saves one quirky chick, will he fall In love, or will it be Tohru all over again? I do not own Fruits Basket. I do own my characters. Pleases rate and review because every time you do, you get free imaginary cookies.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rises over the horizon, catching the water of a nearby lake and making it sparkle. Next to lake is a small cottage where an amazing person lives. Problems:1) She doesn't know that yet and 2) She's still asleep.

"Eri! Time for breakfast!" A man with blonde hair and green eyes stands in front of a stove flipping pancakes and setting the table. He glances upward and chuckles. His only child was going to be late...

A flurry of movement... she chased after it, darting past trees and ignoring the snow. All that mattered were those eyes. Large, round kind, with a shade like her own. Finally, she reached the figure... without thinking, she yanked on the persons shoulder to see their face...

The girl sat up, panting and red. She brushed a strand of silver hair away from her face, thinking hard. What had she seen in her dream just now? "Eri! Hurry up!"

Eri suddenly leaped up. "Gah, I'm gonna be late!" After a hurried getting dressed into her new uniform, Eri dashed downstairs and ran out the door screaming something along the lines of, " OMGOSHIMALMOSTLATEBYEDADLOVEYOUGAAAAHHHHHH!"

A girl with long brown hair sat with two other girls, one with black hair and a blonde. "So, have you guys heard? We're getting a new student. They say she's half Japanese, half American." Uo flipped her hair. "Oh really? I don't remember anyone else bringing it up?..." Tohru pondered on the subject for a bit, then was distracted. "Oh, hi Yuki!"

Yuki bowed. "Hello Miss Honda. I heard mention of a new student?" Tohru nodded and was just about to say something when every head turned towards the doorway.

Eri POV I peered in the doorway and took a tentative step inside, only to have every single friggin' face stare at me. I blushed deeply and bowed my, mumbling. I sat down at a desk right next to a window and put my head down trying to ignore the stares. But then, a finger poked me harshly.

"Hey, girl, your in my chair." I looked up to see a boy with oranges hair and mad pretty eyes. Without thinking, I whipped out my sketch pad and grabbed the boys face. No matter how much he squirmed, yelled, or complained, I held him firmly in place until I had finished. Once I did, I gave him the picture (right as he began to scream 'why the hell-"), patted his head, and said, "Wassup?"

The boy stared at me for a few seconds, then peered at the picture. His eyes widened as he saw the sketch I had drawn of his face. I knew I could draw, so I used it to my advantage.

"Ummm, your still in my seat..."

Sighing, I stood up and exited the classroom. I ran outside until I found a ladder leading up. I climbed and climbed until I was on the roof, drawing the sky. I had never been very good making friends, so I was used to being alone.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

I leaped up high and looked around. I heard a voice, I knew I had. Slowly, I began to back away. Suddenly, I saw a head pop up and look around. The figure's eyes met mine and I froze mid-step. It was him...

I took one extra step back, and then everything slowed. The air shifting, the boy's change in expression as he saw my tiny frame begin to free fall towards the ground four floors below us. 


	2. Chapter 2

A figure fell off the roof of the school building almost in slow motion, her silver hair fanning around her like a dress. A second figure suddenly went on after her, grabbing her hand and pushing her so she fell into a nearby pond. The second figure stuck the softer ground next to pond, unmoving. And just then, the rain began to fall..

Eri shot up, taking deep breaths. She looked around, trying to piece together what had happened. Her eyes finally met the unmoving body of a boy whose name she didn't know but she still somehow knew.

"Ahh!" She clambered out of the pond, ignoring the pain in her head. She went up to him, cupping his face in her hands. He had purple black hair and (if she could recall correctly) purple eyes to match her own. If she wasn't soaking wet, in the rain, and had her sketch book not be on the roof, she would have drawn him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind her, shock filling every part of his body. His bright orange hair was matted to his face, his eyes shining.

"Wha?... Hey, hey you! What happened?" Eri looked up at the boy, only to find herself staring at the boy from this morning.

"I was on the roof, and I fell and then he..."

"Played hero. But in any case," he swooped down and held Yuki in his arms, "I have to get him home."

Eric nodded, but stopped, falling to the ground with her head in her hands. Her head pounded, and everything was fading.

"Just go... I'll catch up," Eri whispered, before falling onto the ground, unconscious.

I'm in the forest again, snow covering my shoulders. He's there again, but he's walking towards me. I fell like I've known him my whole life. We stop, a few feet away from one another. I hold his face in my hands, tears streaming down my face. 'Finally... we're together once more...' We hold each other, crying... until...

I sit up, tears still leaking out of my eyes. I look around to attempt to figure out where I am. The room I'm in is quaint, and I'm on a nice bed. I get up and open the door silently, proceeding to creep down the stairs.

At the last step, I peer around, trying to locate people. I hear voices and freeze.

"Well, she will have to stay here for the night. She did try to help you, Yuki."

"Yeah, but even for a night, that girl could discover our secret!" I gasped softly, recognizing the voice. It was the orange haired boy!

"Hush, Kyo, she might hear you!"

A female voice pooped in out of nowhere. "But... I think Sohma-kun should decide. He Didier help her. But I say she stays for the night, because she did get hurt."

"She stays." That quite voice...

I enter the quaint dining area and bow. I see three males and one girl at the little thing. One is the boy who I drew, the other the boy who helped me. The girl has long brown hair and smiling eyes "Thank you for helping me, but you barely know me. How could you take me in?"

The girl ran up to me and grabbed my hands. "It doesn't matter! You could be hurt in an accident or..."

"Besides, walking through here at night? Never know what kind of weirdos will walk through here at night!" The man seems really perky, almost like a dog. I smile and bow.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Something has changed... before, the air was thick with worry and regret, buy now its light and fun. I am chasing after not him, but a little white rat instead... I catch up grab it and see...

I sit up, my hair flying around me. I look around, then remember where I am. I'm in the girl's room, and she's obviously up. I get out of the bed and walk to nearby bathroom, splashing water in my face. I look up and examine my reflection.

I have long silver hair that cascades down my back, almost at my waist. I'm slender with large, wise eyes as my father says. My eyes, they are something of a mystery. They are a darker hue of purple, making me look sad in a way.

I sigh and walk down the stairs into a kitchen where the girl stands, making rice. I clear my throat and bow slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Eri Kuncid. Whats your name?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Tohru Honda! The boy with orange hair is Kyo, the silly one is Shigure, and the last one is Yuki!" She bows, the walks up to me and touches my hair. "Wow, your hair is such a pretty a color! Is it natural?"

I nod, smiling big. "Yeah! I don't know how its silver, but I like it!" I ran a hand through my hair. I had always asked my dad why my hair was this shade instead of blonde, but he never answered.

The boy with orange hair walked in, grabbed a carton of milk, and began to drink from it.

"Umm, ever heard of CUPS?" He choked on his milk as he turned to look at me. I laughed, pointing at the milk dribbling down his chin onto his shirt. "What's wrong? Forgot I stayed?"

Kyo cleaned himself and cleared his throat. "Well, yeah, I'm not used to anyone else being here but the four of us. Not that I give a damn about that rat!" He rushed outside, causing Tohru to hurry off after him.

"Don't worry Eri-san, he's always like that." I twirled around, grabbing a wooden spoon as defense, when my purple eyes met the brown of the eldest of the four. "I'm Shugire, but Tohru already told you that. Well, if you need to call your parents, there's a phone in my office."

A few minutes later, my father was notified of my whereabouts, Kyoto was back, and lunch was ready. After a few minutes of persuasion, Tohru convinced me there was more than enough and that I needed food to regain my strength.

I sat at the table with Shugire, Tohru and Kyo, waiting. I asked nothing, just sketched their faces of a scrap piece of paper. Suddenly, a voice cut through the silence.

"I'm sorry, Honda-san, I was tending to my garden and lost track of time."

"Oh, no, its fine Yuki-kun, we didn't mind!"

I looked up and saw him. The boy who haunted my dreams, the boy who saved me, the boy I didn't know how to feel about. He gazed into my eyes, the smiled softly and bowed.

"I'm sorry to not have introduced myself earlier. Hello I am Yuki Sohma, and this Kyo Sohma, my older cousin Shigure, and Tohru Honda. And you are?"

I stood up, bowing and smiling back, tilting my head slightly. "Hello Sohma-kun, I am Eri Kuncid. I am in your debt. But first, may we eat? I don't want all of Tohru-san's hard work to go to waste!" 


	4. Chapter 4

After that delicious lunch courtesy of Tohru, I gathered my coat and said my goodbyes. I walked down the path, birds chirping, sun shining. I wasn't headed home, not yet. I had to get something very dear to me.

Once again, I was on the school roof. It was Saturday, so the place was deserted. If anyone tried to sneak up on me, I would hear them.

I picked up the small leather bound book and leafed though the pages, assuring the weren't wet. On every page, there was a face. Wether it be a boy or girl, I had drawn them to have a serene expression. But on multiple pages was his face. His hair, flowing gently in the wind, the smile that hadn't appeared, and those eyes.

Suddenly, a hand lightly grabbed my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I whipped my head around, only to see the boy in the flesh, staring down at one of the drawings of him, one in which he is using that smile.

I stand up, slamming my book shut, and bowing deeply. "H-h-hello, Sohma-kun! I didn't know you had followed me..."

He blushed a bit, I guess still thinking about the drawing. "Hello Kuncid-san. I was making sure you got have safely. Are you an artist?"

I nodded, opening my sketch book to grab the ripped out page with Kyo's face on it. I passed it to Yuki, who smiled at the drawings great likeness.

"It's spectacular. If only you had drawn anyone but that stupid cat..."

I grinned, bouncing back from the awkwardness from a few minutes ago. "Heh, well, give me a minutes please!" I opened to a fresh page, began to draw from memory. After a few minutes, I handed him a drawing in great likeness of Torhu Honda. His eyes widened, mouth opened a little. I looked at his eyes. They looked as if they were filled with longing and regret.

"It... so life like." He handed it back, cleared his throat, and smiled. "Let's be going now. I wouldn't want your father to worry."

"Ummm... Okay..."

We walked side by side, no words passed between us. I didn't mind. I loved the simplicity of silence, how I could focus.

"So Kuncid-san," (man, he was fancy), he started, looking a bit uncomfortable, "why did you move here?"

"Well, my dad had a good job opportunity, better than his job in America. Besides, my mother is buried here. I'm half Japanese on my mother's side, the other half American on my fathers side." I stopped, pulling a photo out from my sketch book. it was a young me, with a woman whom I looked like. She had my same silvery hair, but brown eyes.

"She looks just like you." Yuki examined the picture over my shoulder. I smiled, putting the picture back where it belonged.

A good fifteen minutes later, we were at my house. I bowed deeply, showing my thanks.

"Thank you Sohma-kun. Not too many people would have been as kind as you and Tohru-san."

"No, its fine." His smile...it was so different. I frowned, tilting my head.

"Sohma-kun, why do you never truly smile?"

He looked shocked at first, then regained his composer. "That's for me to know and only me. I'll see you tomorrow, Kuncid-san."  



	5. Chapter 5

"Oh. Hello there, Eri-san." I turned to see Tohru Honda behind me, a huge smile on her face. I grab my sketch book, nod at her, and quickly draw her face. She looked at me bewildered for a moment, then spaced out entirely.

"Aaannnnnnddddd...DONE." I handed the notebook to her, watching her reaction. Her eyes instantly filled with wonder and joy.

"Its so pretty, Eri-san. Your such a good artist. So, what are you doing over here?"

"Thank you, Honda-san. I'm shopping for groceries, and you?"

"What a coincidence! I'm shopping as well! Hey, after we're done, would you like to go do something?"

"I'm sorry, I'll have to get right home."

Honda-san and myself talked while we shopped, making the occasional joke. After we had each payed for our food, we exited outside. I froze, seeing Him and that dude with the orange hair.

"Oh, hello again Honda-san."

"Hey Tohru." The orange haired guy pulls her in for a hug, kissing the crown of her head. I steal a glance at Sohma-kun, making note of the sorrow that danced in the corners of his eyes. Then, his fake smile reappeared, and he looped his arms through the holes in the shopping bags.

"Kyo, why don't you help Kuncid-san with HER groceries. I'm sure she would appreciate that." He smiled tilting his head. Before Kyo could protest, Tohru smiled big.

"Oh yes! Please help her! She is after all, a friend!"

I was standing by Tohru peacefully, waiting for an opportunity to say farewell, but I couldn't speak as Kyo suddenly grabbed my bags and pulled me away, huffing.

~~~ About halfway to my house, I attempted to regain control of my groceries once again.

"What the hell... What are you doing?" He gave me a bewildered look, shoving me off him.

"I dont need your help. I can manage just fine." I reached for my bags once more, but Kyo pushed me away again.

"Look, Tohru told me to help, so I'm helping, alright! So just deal with it!"

"What's up with you and her anyway? Together? Or just really close?"

Where did THAT come from. I'm usually not mean, I can just have some... sass.

Kyo froze, his face blank. I quickly bowed.

"I apologize, Sohma-Sama. It was out of my place to snap."

"No... I just... We're together, its just... we haven't been for very long... and that DAMN RAT!" He threw my groceries at me, fuming. He didn't run away, though. He just paced around.

'Rat?'

"Do you mean Sohma-kun?"

He stopped.

"Kun? Why Kun?"

"N-no reason..." I felt a blush creep up my neck, cursing my stupidity.

"Well, lets get going." He grabbed the bags out of my arms again, walking faster.

'Seroiusly?' 


End file.
